Wikiality talk:Admin Board/Archive/What Should Be On Front Page
Re-skin? I had an idea for a reskin, but am s-o-o busy to get to it right now, but I will include a sketch of it...soon...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:33, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Did You Know...? I can't find the list of future "Did you know"s any more (they were on the Main Page2 talk page, right?). Anyway, I know there was a list, but I thought it might be good to "cut line" and post something like a Did you know... "Stephen produced his own award-winning PowerPoint Documentary on Global warming?" Because of the Oscars timing, otherwise not. Just a thought before I go off to spend 8 more hours working on a powerpoint myself.... --thisniss 16:26, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :I was going to talk to you about this, when I saw the subject on your page already. Were you able to find the "hidden" list of "future "Did You Knows?". If not, I can "unhide" them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:45, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes thank you. Am I in charge of changing those? Also, I was thinking we could rotate one spot for the currently airing episode, related to stuff like what El Payo works on. --Esteban Colberto 22:48, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Not sure who is in charge, it looks like you have plenty of stuff already. We can divide it up if it seems like too much (although no one is voting for any Features, I may have to mass post people). But the Main Page is sectioned off: I have been changing the "Most Of What You Need To Know" section. As MC, you would get the second section, "Features" and the top section...? You can take it if you want until you get overwhelmed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:57, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think we can just split the responsibility on this. How often are we looking to roll them over?--Esteban Colberto 01:58, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Not sure about that either. I have been valiantly (if I must say so myself) trying to keep the news and photos updated daily (except weekends) and that has meant I cannot write (which reminds me of the next subjext see above) but we are creating these rules and whatnot as we go. Thank you for moving this to the "community page" so everyone can jump in without causing too much of a glut on your own page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:11, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::I've been trying to roll over the "Do You Knows" every 3-5 days or so. I feel it's fine to keep this fairly loose, like a "change the DYIs as necessary" policy. I don't mind taking informal responsibility for making sure it happens "often enough" for the time being, especially I'm not doing anything else to tend the Main Page. Then others can change them if they feel the need.--thisniss 23:18, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Main Page2 I "reskinned" our Main Page sandbox, please check it out and if the featured "word" feature is ready, adjust as needed, and post on the Main Main Page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:35, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :I have added some "future" "Did You Knows" to the talk page, so we won't get behind. Please add some of your own so we can stay ahead of this.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:06, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::I "hid" the "Future Did You Knows" so they can be seen on the "edit" tab only.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:09, 28 February 2007 (UTC) What Should be on the Front page? Essentially I believe that is the question everyone is asking. Currently, the front page is blocked for everyone except admins. The only way for someone who is not an admin to get something on the front page is to have others vote it in. If we allow admins to post their favorites on the front page--in addition to voted-on pages--what are we saying about access to the front page? I believe we should discuss what should be on the front page, how stuff should get there and what other things should be added/removed. Please add suggestions and comments, try not to simply delete something, instead comment on why you do not believe it should be on the front page. WHAT IS CURRENTLY ON THE FRONT PAGE 1. pictures of Stephen 2. the American flag 3. essential links :a. Stephen-related articles :b. guides, helpful pages (for beginners) :c. interesting portals (the dictionary, the menu, etc.) 4. "Feature" articles voted on by the Wikiality.com users: :a. links 5. Online Polls or interesting Stephen-related voting opportunities 6. America/Stephen Haters 7. External Links 8. Occassional Important Headline/Image (upcoming guest, etc) WHAT SHOULD BE ADDED ??? HOW CONTENT SHOULD BE INCLUDED ON FRONT PAGE (below reflects what is currently being done) 1. pictures of Stephen -admins 2. the American flag -admins 3. essential links -admins 4. "Feature" articles voted on by the Wikiality.com users -users votes 5. Online Polls or interesting Stephen-related voting opportunities -admins (based on suggestions/discovery) 6. America/Stephen Haters -admins 7. External Links -admins 8. Occassional Important Headline/Image (upcoming guest, etc) -admins :::I copied/pasted this from Talk:Main Page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:23, 27 January 2007 (UTC)